The present invention relates to racks, and, in particular, to racks which can support string trimmers or other elongated members.
String trimmers are an important tool for the lawn maintenance business. Lawn mowers, trimmers, and other tools are typically carried from one site to another on a trailer. Securing the string trimmers on the trailer has been a problem in the past. The trimmers have tended to slide and roll around on the trailer in transit, which damages the trimmers. Also, if the trimmers are not secured to the trailer, they may be stolen when the trailer is parked. Since professional trimmers are expensive, this is a problem.
In the prior art, other mechanisms have been used to secure the trimmers to the trailer. However, they have been difficult to use and have not been particularly useful.